


[Podfic] Shared Space by reeby10

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: #ITPE, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Character of Color, M/M, Male Character of Color, Moving In Together, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Podfic of Shared Space by reeby10 | 2 minutes longThe third time Dorian complains about needing a better place to live, needing his own space away from the MXs, John gives in and offers him his spare bedroom.





	[Podfic] Shared Space by reeby10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shared Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274154) by [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10). 



> So I heard about ITPE like 5 minutes before it ended and recorded this as a treat at the very last second.

**Download or Stream on Dropbox** : [MP3](https://goo.gl/1aI8Bl) (1 MB)

 **Length** : 00:02:22

 **Stream** :


End file.
